Just Trying To Get By
by Zorpox
Summary: Post Sozin's Comet. Zuko works a lot and Jet tends to get bored which, of course, leads to an emotional confrontation, but probably not what you're thinking . AU because Jet's alive.


**Anyone who's following my "Another Battle" series, please don't kill me. It's been a bad summer. And then, of course, my muse for that story decided to abandon me. I still know where I want it to go but the how is fuzzy. It's next on my list to write (and I will if it kills me). Anyway, I was inspired to write this because of a pic drawn by Motoko. This is posted on my journal on LJ (link on my profile) and the pic is posted with it if you want to see it.**

Title: Just Trying To Get By  
Author: Zorpox  
Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender  
Characters/Pairing: Jet/Zuko  
Prompt: Gadabout - Someone who roams about in search of amusement or social activity  
Rating: K  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Word Count: 1,546  
Disclaimer: I do not own atla or Jet or Zuko.  
Summary: Post Sozin's Comet. Zuko works a lot and Jet tends to get bored which, of course, leads to an emotional confrontation (but probably not what you're thinking). AU because Jet's alive.

Just Trying To Get By

When Jet awoke one morning in early spring he was unsurprised to find that Zuko was no longer in their room. After all, it was probably closer to afternoon than morning and Zuko, as Fire Lord, had a lot to do. There always seemed to be something that needed his immediate attention.

Unfortunately this often left Jet to his own devices during the day. At first, just after the war ended, it wasn't so bad. Zuko asked him to stay in the Fire Nation and, although it took him some time to decide, he eventually agreed. He even made some public appearances. Walking alongside Aang and everyone else he didn't feel so out of place. Eventually, though, everyone went their separate ways.

Katara and Sokka, of course, had gone home and Aang went with them. After a few months, they decided to leave the South Pole in order to travel the world some more. They met up with Toph, who originally travelled back to Gaoling to find her family. When she left the Fire Nation, Smellerbee and Longshot, who both longed to be back in the Earth Kingdom, went with her. Iroh stayed long enough to make sure Zuko had his footing before he, too, left, traveling to Ba Sing Se in order to reopen the Jasmine Dragon.

This left Jet in his current predicament. He was extremely bored. He had already found his way to the kitchen but had been chased out by the cook when he put his finger in the pot of a delicious smelling stew. He took a glance at the enormous library but left empty-handed as usual. On past explorations he had visited all of the normally unused areas of the palace and found them exceptionally dull so he had no desire to visit them again.

Jet found himself in the palace garden, a place where he seemed to be spending more and more time. He sighed as he sat by the fountain and looked at his reflection in the water. He supposed he could try to find Zuko and see what he was up to. Despite the odd looks, and even the glares, he would receive from Zuko's advisors, he knew Zuko would welcome his presence. Jet smiled as he pictured Zuko gesturing for him to sit down at the table and asking his opinion on whatever problem they were trying to solve.

He shook his head of the image, knowing he would never go through with it. Despite how important Zuko tried to make him feel, Jet had a hard time not seeing the crazy boy he had been when he was still filled with thoughts of revenge and hatred. How much could he contribute? Did he even have a right to offer his opinion? Would it matter?

Jet shook his head again, this time trying to rid it of his depressing thoughts. He settled at the base of a nearby tree and glanced up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, which was something that seemed common in the Fire Nation. Despite where he was, Jet still had been surprised by how warm it had been throughout the winter. This was something he could appreciate since he always did hate the cold.

As Jet kept his eyes fixed on the slowly passing clouds he let his mind wander, not really paying much attention to his actual thoughts. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he drifted into a semi-peaceful slumber.

* * *

Zuko seethed as he tried to block out the sounds from the other side of the bed. Unfortunately, when Jet decided to roll over and find a new position for the tenth time that night he couldn't take it anymore.

"Jet!" He said angrily as he moved to face his partner. "Will you quit moving around and go to sleep already!"

"I can't help it," Jet replied, lifting himself up from his pillow, which had previously been wrapped around his head. "I'm not tired."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Of course you're not tired. You were asleep in the garden when I found you. You even missed dinner."

"It's not like I have anything else to do while you're working," Jet bit back, irritation clear in his voice.

At those words, Zuko's expression immediately softened to a mixture of worry and hurt. "Jet…"

"I'm sorry," Jet interrupted him, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Yes you did," Zuko replied, looking down at the space between them on the bed, "and you're right. I'm just not sure how to fix it. I wish I could spend every waking moment with you, but right now I feel lucky I can even make it to dinner."

Jet reached out to cup Zuko's face in his hand. "We spend time together," he said soothingly.

"Not enough," Zuko responded. He reached up a hand to grasp Jet's wrist and looked him right in the eye. "You're not happy, Jet," he said with certainty.

Jet's eyes widened in shock and, for a moment, all he could do was stare. "What makes you say that?" he finally asked. "Of course I'm happy."

"I know when you're happy. I can see it in your eyes," Zuko argued. "Maybe you think you're happy with the way things are, but I know you're not."

Jet pulled his wrist from Zuko's grasp and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. "So, what? You think I should leave?" he asked bitterly. "You think I'd be happier somewhere else?"

"I don't think it's the place," Zuko replied, unfazed by Jet's attitude. "It's something else. Something that, for some reason, you're not talking to me about."

Jet's expression took on a guilty look as he realized that Zuko was right. He rolled back towards Zuko but still refused to look at him, opting instead to stare at the bed. Both boys were quiet for some time while Zuko allowed Jet to gather his thoughts. When Jet finally spoke, his voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm just wasting space," he started, gathering courage as he spoke. "The war is over and that's great but now what? I feel completely useless. I know you want me to participate more in what the Fire Nation is doing now but is there even a point? I mean, I made so many mistakes before. I made assumptions about the way things needed to be done and I was wrong about everything. What makes you think that's going to be different now? That my opinions will actually be valid?" Jet finished his speech with a pleading lilt in his voice, still not daring to look up.

Zuko was expecting something like this. Having gone through similar pain, he knew what to look for and he felt that drawing from his experience might be the key to helping Jet. Taking Jet's hand in his, he gave his answer.

"Do you know why I became the Fire Lord?" he asked. "I originally asked Uncle if he would take his place on the throne but he said that I had to be the one. I told him that I had made too many mistakes. I will never forget his response." Zuko smiled fondly as he thought back to that day. "He told me that I did make mistakes. That I had suffered and struggled in order to find my own way. I followed my own path and by doing so I restored my own honor," reaching out Zuko lifted the other's head, forcing Jet to make eye contact. "Jet, you've made mistakes and you've suffered but you have always walked your own path. You never let anyone walk it for you. You made things right in your own way. And by doing that you became the man you are today. You became the man that I fell in love with."

Jet stared, in complete surprise, for a few moments before lunging forward and capturing Zuko's mouth with his. His grip on Zuko's hand tightened considerably as he tried to put all the gratitude he was feeling in that one kiss. Zuko gave in immediately, opening his mouth to allow Jet more freedom. He smiled into the kiss, knowing his words had made a difference. When they pulled away from each other, both out of breath, he looked at Jet with a pleading expression. "Now, can we please go to sleep?" he asked.

"But I'm still not tired," Jet pouted, his energy coming back in full force. He leaned in further and smiled as he whispered in Zuko's ear, "But I can think of a number of things we can do to change that," smirking he drew away, "but you really want to sleep so never mind." And with that he rolled away from Zuko, pulling the covers up to his shoulder.

Zuko blushed and his eyes widened considerably at Jet's words but he closed them again and pulled his covers up as well to try to get some much needed sleep before the sun rose. After he rolled over a couple of times and pushed the covers back down he settled on his back again. "Damnit!" he cursed, loudly. Jet just smiled.


End file.
